A Body for Rose
by Eugena
Summary: After Jack learns of Rose's death, he creates a plan to resurrect her.  Rated M.
1. Forever No More

Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Torchwood and related characters are owned by BBC.

**A Body for Rose**

By Eugena

Rated: M

After Jack learns of Rose's death, he creates a plan to resurrect her.

**Chapter One: Forever No More**

Though nanites had healing properties, using them like this was fruitless.

Jack had obtained a hairbrush from Rose about a year before she met The Doctor. Torchwood could clone people, but Jack spent years arguing with himself against it. Finally, he took that brush as a precaution.

Once he saw her name on the list of the dead, he no longer argued.

Ianto took out the keys to the forbidden drawers. Jack did not follow him as he unlocked a storage locker, and entered several combinations.

He gave the hair samples to Tosh, but secretly he kept some.

Tosh began the genetic sequencing program, never asking one thing of Jack. She owed Jack a lot, as did many of the other members of the team.

The world around Jack did not exist. He lived only in his mind, his memories. He felt her in his arms again. He felt the words he had never said:

"_I love you, Rose," he said as they danced once again to their song. "I will love you forever."_

_She stuck her tongue against her teeth, a teasing gesture that endeared her to both Jack and The Doctor. "You keep that promise, Jack. I'll make sure of it."_

In the present world, he said her name, "Rose."

"_Will you dance with me forever, Rose? I'll show you all the stars in the Universe."_

_She put her hands to the side of his face, and he wondered if she would kiss him. "I've seen the stars, Jack. The sun, the moon, the day, the night. They don't hurt anymore. He went before me, Jack, and now it doesn't hurt."_

Even Tosh heard his grief: "_Rose!_"

He would have done anything to keep her there, anything to make her stay.

_The sun, the moon, the day, the night._

"_Don't leave me, Rose."_

"_I can never leave you Jack. Not even when you die. I left you a gift, and another gift will come soon."_

"_You, Rose, you. That's all I want."_

"_I love him, Jack. And now we can be together."_

_She kissed him deeply, and he wished he could die right there._

"_I love you, but there is someone else for you. Someone you will meet very soon."_

_He kissed her this time, unwilling to let go, or he might never see her again. He held onto her. He wouldn't let her go to her Doctor._

For Tosh and Ianto, thirty minutes had passed. They said nothing to their leader whose face was streaked with endless tears. They heard him again and again, a plea: "Rose."

Ianto felt guilty about protecting his girlfriend. After all, the cybermen had killed Jack's Rose.

Again, the computer in front of Tosh beeped. Now or never, Tosh dared to take his hand.

"She's waiting for you, Jack."

Jack blinked and he no longer held Rose in his embrace.

He looked to the operating table. The nanites, together with cloned samples from Rose slowly formed into a non-descript human female body. For what seemed an eternity, keeping Rose in his mind, he waited for this creation to appear before him.

She would have no soul, but for a while, Jack would lend her some of his he reclaimed after meeting the original Rose.


	2. The Blank Rose

Disclaimers, etc: see chapter one.

**A Body for Rose**

By Eugena

**Chapter Two: The Blank Rose**

For a moment, he looked at her, a simple look, yet all of it betrayed his lack of faith in her. She was somewhere else—on a different plane of existence, but Jack could not let her go. He looked past this blank-Rose in front of him into his own memory of the woman he loved.

"Rose."

"_The sun, the moon, the day, the night."_

The blank-Rose looked up at him, child like. Unsure of speech, unsure of everything. "Rose," she repeated after him.

He walked slowly to her, every step wishing to stop and tell himself it wasn't true. But here she was, memories the only thing missing.

"My Rose."

Finally he came to her, careful in touching her, afraid she might break. Then he gave into his own grief and memories and kissed her. For a moment, it was just as it once had been. Then the moment passed, and Rose had begun to cry.

"My Rose. I never meant to hurt you." He removed his jacked and placed it around her naked body.

Rose cried on his shoulder, a strange release for a new being. She cried because she did not know what she was experiencing. She had no words to describe it to herself or to Jack. She was a blank slate, genetically Rose Tyler, but actually something different. Somewhere inside, she loved Jack who brought her to life. She just didn't have the words to tell him.

Outside the room, Tosh cried. She thought of all the people she had lost—from those who died from normal things—car accidents—to those who died of Torchwood—alien attacks. Could the dead really be brought back so easily?

Ianto wasn't sure how he felt. In a way, this Rose before him was a lot like Lisa. The old, recognizable part of them was dead; the new birth of them was something unknown, something yet to be explored.

Inside the new Rose's head, she heard the Bad Wolf and it spoke of the Ninth Doctor. It spoke of its happiness, the joy of being united with one you loved. But for this Rose, she let the past go. It was not The Doctor whose shoulder she cried on. No, it was Jack's.


End file.
